Fly By Night
by Garbozzington
Summary: Nancy Sikes is only trying to survive, moving around working whenever she can, living in her minivan, sick of working in the carnival she tries to apply for a job at Harvelle's Roadhouse, she had no idea what she was in for. Dean/OFC. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural fic hopefully you guys like it. **  
><strong>It starts on Everbody Loves a Clown (2x02) <strong>  
><strong>And just to clarify, I know the town where the murders take place isn't the same town as where the Roadhouse is but for my story I made them in the same town.<strong>  
><strong>Other than that, I basically stick to the premise of the episode pretty well... so far <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OFC Nancy Sikes <strong>

* * *

><p>I pulled my minivan into the wide, dusty, driveway of some dive called Harvelle's Roadhouse. I got out of my car hoping I would get the job I came here for, I couldn't handle working at the carnival anymore, the rides were creepy, my co-workers were creepier and the pay was crap.<p>

I had already applied at all the other bars and restaurants in the area, none of which were hiring, of course there were only four, including the Roadhouse.

I walked confidently towards the front door, stirring up clouds of dust each time my sneaker clad foot touched ground.

I knocked on the door, it was still light out but there was a car around the side of the building.

No one answered so I started to walk around the side to look into one of the windows.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

I turned around quickly, my hair whipping my cheek as I did, "I -uh, hello, my name is Nancy Sikes, I would like to submit my resume" I said as politely as I could.

"Well, Nancy Sikes, we ain't hiring," The brunette woman, replied gruffly before heading back into the door through which she came.

"I have plenty of experience bartending and waitressing, I can even cook if you need me to," I supplied desperately as I gingerly followed her into the bar.

Harvelle's Roadhouse was sketchy at best, the wooden floorboards and walls were faded and splintering. The bar top was so scuffed and worn from all it's customers that you probably couldn't get it clean with straight bleach. There was a pool table and darts on one side of the bar, this would have been a good thing if it weren't for the man sleeping on the pool table. Slightly disturbed, I ignored the man on the pool table and followed the woman to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools opposite her.

"I really need this job," I pleaded.

"Look, I'm really sorry, you seem like a nice kid, but we don't get enough people passing through that I would need another hand," the woman replied as she disappeared behind the counter. She returned with a beer bottle in her hand, she whacked it open on the counter before taking a big gulp.

"You don't understand how desperate I am," I persisted, "I'll do anything, I'll bus tables, I'll do dishes, I'll even clean toilets!"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am not hiring you!" the brunette raised her voice.

"I don't understand! Why the Hell not?" I said, matching her volume and attitude.

Before she could reply, two men came through the front door with their hands on their heads. A small blonde woman walked in behind them pointing a shotgun at them.

"On second thought, I think I value my life too much to work here," I said, fearful of the gun, as my mind fleeted to the last time I was in the room with one.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" the woman asked.

"You know them, mom?" the blonde questioned.

"Yeah, I think they're John Winchester's boys, put that thing down Jo," she commanded her daughter, whilst never taking her eyes off the boys.

The four of them did their introductions - the unfriendly brunette's name was Ellen - and I sat at the bar staring at them. They seem kind of dangerous, so I decided I ought to escape as soon and as subtly as possible.

The group had moved away from the door so I tip-toed over to it, I reached out and grabbed the handle. The knob squeaked as I twisted it, I winced, "Shit," I muttered under my breath. I reluctantly glanced at the random collection of people in the room, they were all staring at me. That is, all except for the man still passed out on the pool table.

"You don't want the job anymore?" the woman asked.

"I never _wanted_ the job, but I do _need_ it," I replied.

"Okay hold on a minute," she muttered something to the boys and then she yelled, "ASH!"

The man on the pool table sat up immediately, "What? It closin' time?"

"Ash come here and meet the Winchesters, they could use your help," Ellen said to the mullet sporting hillbilly who was slowly making his way past me towards Ellen and Jo.

Ellen said a couple things, too quiet for me to hear "Will you boys excuse me, I have some business that needs seeing to," she said before making her way to the bar.

I followed and took a seat before we continued arguing, "Seriously, why in the name of all things sacred won't you hire me?"

"Why in the name of all things sacred, do you want a job here so damn badly?" she asked, mimicking my exaggeration.

"Okay, I already have a job, I work at Cooper Carnivals, but you don't understand how horrible it is working for carnies!" I felt my voice get louder as I said the last few words.

"Cooper Carnivals, as in the Cooper Carnivals near where those two couples were murdered leaving their children orphaned? The same orphaned kids who said their parents were killed by vanishing clown?" The woman asked fervently.

"The one and only," I said leaning my face on my right hand in exasperation, "That may sound creepy but it's impossible, therefore I could care less. I'm worried about the perverts and the sketchy rides and to be honest, the pay is just plain ridiculous." I ranted.

"Okay, here's the deal," the woman leaned on the bar, "I'll give you a job, but only if you do me a favour."

"Okay," I said skeptically, "What kind of favour? Because I'm not into any of that freaky shit."

"Nothing like that you idiot," she paused and glanced over at the blonde named Jo and the men she was talking to. "I know some people who would be very interested in infiltrating your current place of employment, if you help them out, you're hired."

"Okay," I looked down at the counter, then back up at Ellen, "Now if you don't mind me asking, why in the bleeding Hell would anyone want a job there unless they were just as twisted and immoral as the people working there, save myself of course?"

"Well, it's suspicious to say the least, that two couples have been killed by 'crazy clowns' of course it may not have vanished like the children said, but it probably was some freak dressed as a clown. Now my friends are in law enforcement, they would normally just flick their badges and snoop around but they'd rather go under cover, because then no one will have a chance to hide their dirty laundry."

"That's all fine and dandy but how am I supposed to help them 'infiltrate'," I made quotation marks with my fingers, "I've only been working there for a few weeks, and I'm part-time."

"You have keys don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"And access to all the tents?"

"Just about,"

"Well all you have to do is sneak them in,"

I mulled this over in my mind for a minute or two, "Who would I be sneaking in?" I asked.

"Uhm excuse me a moment," she said as she walked out from behind the bar and approached Jo and the men.

"That isn't suspicious at all," I mumbled staring at my hands lying on the counter in front of me.

"He said it'll take fifty-one hours, so yeah, we've got nothing better to do," I overheard one of the men say behind me.

"I could definitely use a hunt," said a different man with a deeper voice.

"Alright, she already heard your names so that's who you are, no fakes, she won't do a check anyways, she's barely got a job, let alone the proper resources," Ellen said.

I wished I hadn't heard all that weirdness, I wished I hadn't come to this bar, but I was desperate. I hadn't had enough money to rent a place for at least three months, therefore I hadn't slept in a bed in three months. My van was starting to get pretty cramped, I didn't even know whether I wanted a job with these freaks anymore. Then a thought came to me, why don't I just ask them to pay me for helping them, then when I've done my part I can skip town.

Ellen came back over and sat down on the stool next to mine, "Okay, so you'll be escorting Dean and Sam over there, they-"

"I heard what you guys were saying," I interrupted, not in the mood for her lies, "Look I don't care who you all are or what you really do, but I'm dead broke. I was thinking and I don't know that I necessarily want a job here but 'Sam' and 'Dean' or whoever they are, need my help, so I'll only help them if they pay me."

"Honey, they're cops, they don't have to pay you," Ellen said, assuming I hadn't heard everything.

"Yeah, no, I know they aren't cops, they just need a good 'hunt' right?" Ellen looked surprised, "I don't even _want_ to know what kind of sick terminology that is, so either they pay me, or they don't get into crazy clown land," I said firmly.

"I hate to break it to you but they're good at what they do, they don't need a key to get in, it's just easier, so they don't really even need your help," Ellen said matter-of-factly.

"Not if I tell my boss exactly what they look like and say they're going to try and rob the carnival or kill a precious employee," I threatened, "They may be pervy and cheap but they're by no means ill-equipped to handle an intrusion."

Ellen smiled, "You make a tough offer but I think they'll be inclined to say 'yes', so why don't you discuss it with them over a drink, on the house, 'cause I like you Nancy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," said the taller of the two men; he held out his hand to me.

"Nancy Sikes," I said coldly as I shook his hand, I looked at Dean and nodded, he nodded back.

"So Ellen says you're willing to help us?" Sam asked.

"For a price," I said crossing my arms.

Dean smirked at me, "Let me handle this Sammy," he winked at me and took a step closer; I backed up in disgust.

"Step off, creep," I practically spat the words.

Sam laughed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder,holding him back, "Look we just want to find out who killed those families, we know you can help and we're willing to pay."

I didn't say anything, I waited for them to make an offer, "Alright how much do you want?" Dean asked with frustration ringing in his voice.

"How much you got?" I asked.

Dean grumbled, "Give us a minute," he and Sam walked a couple steps away and spoke in hushed tones before coming back to where I stood.

"Two hundred," Dean said bluntly.

"No deal,"

"Three,"

I remained unmoved.

"Four?" Dean supplied, squinting at me, I shook my head, "Five?"

"Seven hundred?" Sam stepped in.

"Deal," I stuck out my hand.

"But, you have to let us stay with you, because we won't have enough money for a place to stay," Sam added.

I laughed, "My van might get a bit crowded."

Dean and Sam's faces dropped, "I told you man, this was a bad idea, we can just break in ourselves."

"I'll rat you out," I said, desperate for their money.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said to himself, running his hands through his short hair.

"Look, I don't know you guys, I don't trust you guys, I probably shouldn't help you guys _at all_ let alone for free, so the choice is yours," I pulled my crossed arms closer to my chest.

"Okay, but you are for all intensive purposes, 'at our beck and call', you do whatever we say, and you aren't to be out of our sight unless we say so," Sam said forcefully.

I looked at my options, which were do this or stay at the carnival until it closes, remain broke and live in my van for another three months.

"Fine but I have one more condition, you guys pay me the money, and we go splitsies on a motel room," I suggested, in critical need of a good night's sleep.

The boys looked at each other and without saying a word they came to an agreement, "Deal," Sam said, shaking my hand before anymore objections could be made, Dean also shook my hand reluctantly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get that motel room sooner than later and considering the amount of money I had before this deal, I can't go get it on my own," I said thinking about the forty-five dollars locked in the glovebox of my van.

"Ellen, you mind handing over that file?" Dean asked leaning on the counter.

"You watch yourselves with that one, who knows what she'll do," Ellen said as she handed over the folder overflowing with newspaper clippings.

"We'll follow you to the motel," Sam said as he and Dean approached the beat up van they had presumably arrived in.

"Nice ride," I said before climbing behind the wheel of my rusty, old Toyota Previa.

I heard Dean yell, "Same to you sweetheart," as I slammed my door.

I led the boys to the cheapest motel in town, I knew it was the cheapest because once I had figured out I couldn't afford to rent, I compared the prices of all the motels.

Naturally, I arrived first; I then got out of my car and stood by the front entrance of the motel waiting for my business partners to arrive, once they did, I asked, "So you going to pay me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Sam handed me a wad of twenties with a few tens thrown in, I leafed through them counting as I went.

"There's only two hundred here," I exclaimed.

"We know," Dean said, "You get the other five when you prove you can get us behind the scenes at the circus."

"Fair enough," I said, "So how are we paying for the room?"

"I'll use my credit card and then you can give us your half in cash," Sam said glancing towards me for approval.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Okay, now we can't just go in there giving our real names," Sam said.

"Why am I not surprised?" I threw my hands up in the air and rolled my eyes.

"I'll use the name on my credit card," Sam ignored my comment, "You can be my sister and you'll be using your real name."

"But we don't have the same last name," I said unsure of how solid his plan was, also unsure why I was even okay with any of this.

"That's where Dean comes in, see he will be playing the role of your husband Mr. Sikes," Sam said, clearly proud of his brilliance.

"No way!" I objected.

"Why not?" Dean asked, winking at me, causing me to shiver.

"Look, it's only in case anyone asks, it's not like you have to act like you're married, it's just so that we have a solid story if anything gets messy, okay?" he reassured me.

"I guess so," I said unenthusiastically.

"I'll go get the room," Sam smiled at my obvious irritation.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, so someone's going to have to sleep on the floor," I said to Dean while Sam purchased the room.

"Come on, hun, don't be like that," Dean put his hand on my shoulder.

"Piss off asshole," I said shrugging his hand off.

"Jeez, you sure got a hate on for me," Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Alright guys, room 12, thattaway," Sam said, as he walked towards the room, "You two bring the cars around."

Once we had brought our bags into the room, and I had made clear on the point that I got one of the beds. Dean and Sam decided they would take turns sleeping in either their van or the floor. I was looking through my bag when they decided to play 'rock, paper, scissors' to decide who would get the bed first.

Dean lost, he played scissors every time, I expected him to take the van, since it's seats were probably more comfy than the thin, thread bare carpet. Surprisingly he chose the floor, he said something about not wanting to betray his baby, I didn't quite catch it.

The room was a fairly decent size, there were two double beds up against the left wall when you came in. Then across from the beds was a small old television on top of a faded dresser. To the right of the TV, near the door was a desk and matching chair; to the left of the TV was a small bathroom complete with a shower stall and a fresh stack of towels.

I laid back on the bed, put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, revelling in joy of lying in a bed.

I opened my eyes after a couple of minutes and propped myself up on my hands, Sam and Dean were staring at me like I had just given birth to an alien. "What?' I said.

"Nothing," Sam smiled and shook his head, "Do you think you could take us tonight?"

"To the circus?" I paused, "Yeah I guess so, I mean I haven't had a chance to steal the keys yet but I know a good place we can sneak in; they don't have very good security anyhow."

"Okay, so what time does everyone usually leave at?" Dean asked

"Well it doesn't close until twelve so I'd say we'd probably be safe anytime between 2:30 and 5:00," I estimated.

"Okay, we're going to go out for a bit, don't leave the room please," Sam suggested politely.

"And don't touch our stuff," Dean added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, oh and for the record, bunking up with you two is an unbelievably dangerous move on my part and I have no clue what I'm doing, but I do know that I have a gun, I know how to use and I also know how to call the cops on a couple of psychos. By that, I mean don't try anything, and I wouldn't be here if you weren't paying me." I said, glad that I had finally gotten that out.

"You may not believe me, but we aren't like that, we're only trying to stop these murders, so just be careful and try and get some sleep, we'll be back later so you can take us to the circus," Sam said comfortingly, he smiled and the two left.

I sat on the bed thinking about how easily these guys could hurt me, and how I really didn't have a gun, or know how to use one. I had barely seen a gun since high school, when Jill died. It brought up bad memories to see a gun, earlier when I saw the gun in Jo's hand I had to fight tooth and nail to keep back the guilt and memories of what happened that night.

Now, as I was sitting on the bed in the motel room I was sharing with two complete strangers I was worried for my life. For the first time in a long time I was worried about what might happen to me.

I wasn't that worried about Sam or Dean hurting me on purpose - even though i should have been - but the crazy clown murderer, and then whoever these guys were mixed up with that they would need to use fake names.

I hoped that Sam and Dean weren't the bad guys, they seemed kind of nice, although Dean was kind of a dick, it appeared they had good intentions. Despite all this I knew that the only reason I was helping them was guilt, and I needed the money.

I got out of bed and went to the duffle bag containing the majority of my wardrobe and I grabbed the half-finished hat I was knitting and the ball of green wool I had been using.

I knitted for many reasons, most importantly it calmed me down, the monotonous, repetitive actions helped me de-stress myself. It also helped me solve problems because knitting involves your left brain and right brain so apparently it helps you solve problems if you think about them while knitting or something. My shrink told me all this when I was in high school; I had a hard time after the accident with Jill and I wasn't talking to anyone so my mom sent me to a shrink. Knitting is the only useful thing I learned from my time in therapy.

Another reason I knit is that it's a cheap way of making clothes, I've gotten pretty good and can make sweaters and socks. So I don't have to spend more than a few bucks on them because I just buy a ball of yarn or wool and make them myself.

I fell asleep around eleven, with my knitting on my stomach and the shopping channel on the television.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review guys, I'm holding chapter 3 hostage until I get at least one review :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! two chapters in one night, and a big thanks to jempa1112 for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>I jolted upright when I heard the door slam, Dean cursed and Sam laughed.<p>

I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the head board, "Are you two drunk?" I asked.

"I'm not, but Sammy may have had a few too many," Dean said, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Sam staggered into the bathroom and shut the door clumsily, we could hear him humming Mary Had a Little Lamb through the door.

"Will he be okay to come to the carnival?" I asked suspiciously as Sam stumbled out of the bathroom and sat on the chair by the desk and continued to hum.

"Good question," Dean said, "Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?" he whipped his head around at lightning speed, no doubt giving himself a headache.

"You feeling alright, buddy? You think you can come to the carnival in a bit?"

"Yeah I'm great," he slurred as he flopped down onto the end of my bed, "So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing," I said flatly, "Where did you guys even go?"

"Back to the Roadhouse, we've got Ash - the guy with the mullet, doing some work for us, Sam got a bit sidetracked after we checked in on Ash's work." Dean explained.

I jumped as Sam fell face first onto my legs, even through the comforter it hurt, because my legs were crossed.

"Sam get off, you're hurting me," I said as I smacked his shoulder lightly.

Dean laughed as I struggled and squirmed to try and free my legs from under the six foot tall moose that had just passed out on them, "Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to get your drunken brother off of me?"

Dean obliged and lifted Sam by the shoulders, allowing me to slip my legs out, I moved my knitting out of my way and pulled my knees to my chest under the blanket.

"Well I guess he's not coming tonight," Dean smirked at his brother and then looked at me, "Look's like it's just you and me sweetheart."

"If you try anything I swear to God I'll mace you."

"Woah, calm down," Dean said lightheartedly, "So what have you been doing anyways?"

"I was knitting but then I fell asleep."

"You're serious?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fuckin' serious," I said irately.

"Aren't you a little," he paused, "_young_ to be knitting?"

"No, knitting is very beneficial for anyone; I haven't bought any winter wear in over five years."

Dean shot a thoughtful glance to the ball of wool next to me, "What are you making?"

"A hat," I replied.

"It looks a little plain?" he said eyeing the simple design of the woollen lump on the bed next to me

"Just because I knit doesn't mean I'm good at it," I smiled, "this pattern is wicked easy and my hat's starting to get old."

"You're a weird chick, Nancy," Dean smiled as he grabbed the TV remote off of the shared night table, shrugged out of his coat and leaned back on his bed.

I assumed he would have changed the channel but he left it on, "Really?" I asked, "You aren't going to insult my choice of television?"

Dean didn't answer, he just stared at the spray-tanned, robotic hosts peddling some kind of kitchen gadget.

I turned back to my knitting and to my surprise I fell asleep for the second time that night.

"Hey Nancy, we should go now," Dean said as he shook my shoulder.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Sam's still sleeping?"

"Clearly," Dean said, gesturing to the end of my bed where Sam was snoring with his face buried in the floral patterned blanket.

I snatched my coat from the top of my suitcase and slid it on over my hideous home-made sweater.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"I guess we can take yours, I don't really want to be seen driving the hunk of junk we showed up in," Dean said bitterly.

"Is it Sam's car then?" I asked, wondering why he hated a car that I presumed was his.

"No, we borrowed it from a friend because my car was in a wreck," Dean replied as he buckled his seat belt.

"That sucks, so are you going to get a new one?" I asked disinterestedly as I turned the key in the ignition.

"No way!" he stared at me like I just suggested we go eat some babies, "I could never sell my baby, I'm fixing her up."

"Oh you're one of those guys," I said knowingly.

"'Those guys'?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You know, those 'macho' guys who love their cars so much they name them and pretend they're people," I replied keeping my eyes on the road.

"You don't even know me, what makes you think I'm like that?"

"Oh I may not know you but I certainly know your type," I wagged a finger at him knowingly.

Moments later we arrived at the carnival, "I don't know what you think you're gonna find here," I said slamming my door shut and leading Dean up to the fair ground.

"Just can it, and show me how to get in."

"Okay, I can get into almost all of the tents but we'll have to wait until I get the keys to get into the trailers."

"Who's out there?" A gruff voice yelled, "You better scram you little bastards, I've got a gun!" the light inside the trailer closest to us flicked on and I saw a silhouette moving towards the door.

Dean shot me a forceful look and took hold of my arm, we ran back to my van. Dean mouthed the word "keys," urgently and I tossed them to him without thinking. I jumped in as quickly as I could and Dean floored it back out to the highway.

"Well so much for getting a head start on this sick son of a bitch," Dean said as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Who cares, at least he didn't call the cops, or worse, _kill_ us," I said, still breathing heavily from all the excitement.

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing that could happen to you these days," he said ominously.

Neither of us said a word, the whole way back to the motel; when we got in, Sam was still lying on my bed, he had moved a bit but was still very much asleep.

"Looks like Sammy's claimed the bed for the first night," Dean said draping his leather jacket across the chair in the corner.

"I'd offer you mine but I haven't slept on a mattress in six months," I shrugged as I took off my jacket and laid it on the bed.

"Seriously?" he asked as he walked to the cooler they had brought with them and got out a beer, he then pointed one at me, I nodded and he carefully tossed it to me.

"Yeah," I struggled to try and get the cap off.

"Here give it to me," Dean said yanking the bottle from my incapable hands and twisting the cap off in one swift motion.

"Thanks," I took a swig.

"So why haven't you slept on a real bed in so long?" he chugged almost half of his beer.

"I'm completely broke," I laughed, "That's why I made you guys pay me, and why I agreed on splitting the room."

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were so quick to sign up for rooming with two random dudes."

"It's not like this is the first time," I sipped my beer and waited for Dean's reaction, which was a small jaw drop.

"I'm joking, obviously, do I look like the kind of girl who does that?" I answered before he could, "Yeah that's what I thought."

"So what do you do for money?"

"Whatever I _can_ do while still keeping my dignity of course," I said finishing my beer and placing the empty bottle on the dresser.

"Want another?" he asked pointing towards the cooler.

"No thanks, that's enough sharing for tonight, I'm going to bed," I replied gathering my pajamas and walking to the bathroom to change.

When I came out Dean was lying on the floor between the beds using his jacket for a pillow.

I climbed into bed from the opposite side, I slide under the covers, then I tossed a pillow and the comforter over the edge of the bed. I wrapped the top sheet around me tightly and listening to Dean rearranging himself on the floor.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder, I own nothing but Nancy and her past**

* * *

><p>"Wake up sunshine," I heard Dean say with mock cheer.<p>

I rolled over in bed to see him looking down at a sleeping Sam, who lay motionless with his mouth hanging open. Dean turned, having heard me move, he placed his finger in front of his lips requesting silence. He then snatched his walkman out of a duffle bag; he carefully placed the headphones on Sam and then cranked the volume so loud that I could hear AC/DC blasting through them from where I sat.

Sam jumped nearly a foot in the air and Dean sat on the edge of my bed and we both laughed as Sam struggled to get the headphones off.

"Jerk," Sam said as he regained his calm demeanour.

"Bitch," Dean said getting up from the bed and walking over to the window and peeking between the blinds.

I sat up in bed and scratched my head before yawning, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is me and Sam get jobs at the circus," Dean said casually.

"What about last night? Didn't you guys find anything?" Sam asked, running his hand through his hair and swinging his legs off the edge of the bed.

"One of the freaks who owns it heard us and he had a gun so we ran," I said getting out of bed and walking to the washroom. I could hear the boys talking in low voices as I went pee and washed my hands and face.

"Okay, what do they need, like employee wise?" Dean asked me when I emerged from the washroom still wearing the sweat pants and t-shirt I called pajamas.

"Well, they're always hiring clean-up guys, you know you walk around the park and pick up garbage," I said rifling through my bag for my work shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Is there anyway you can pull some strings and get us a job?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess if I pretended you were family," I wondered aloud, "Shit, I told them I had no family."

"We could be your boyfriend and his brother," Sam suggested downing an Advil with the dregs of Dean's beer from last night.

"Okay, you guys can figure out a story, I forgot my uniform in my van, I'm gonna go change," I grabbed my keys and left the room.

I scrambled around in the back seat of my minivan, I tried to pull on my jeans without the whole world seeing my ass when something smacked the window behind me. I jumped and hit my head on the window in front of me and landed face first on the filthy floor of my van.

"Are you okay?" I heard Sam's voice, I turned to face the window and saw Dean looking through the window with his hands cupped around his face.

"Fuck off pervert," I said struggling to pull my pants up to cover my exposed underwear.

"I was just checking to make sure you're okay," Dean said after backing away from the window.

"Yeah, I'll believe that, the day I meet a ghost," I said sarcastically.

Sam started laughing, "That might be sooner than you think."

"Okay, either you two stop with the freaky, pervy shit and creepy, mysterious jabber or I start my car and leave you in the dust," I threatened buttoning up my work shirt over top of my tank top.

"Alright, I was only joking and I'll have to agree with you, my brother is a pervert," Sam said shooting Dean a glare, "We really appreciate you helping us," he added sincerely.

"Okay, let's go," I said climbing into the front seat and unlocking the doors, "I guess we should take my car, since you're my family, oh and what did you decide about our back story?" I asked.

"I'm your boyfriend, Ray Davies and this is my brother, Dave," Sam said as he sat shotgun and Dean climbed in the back. I wondered if they knew that the names they chose were the names of the brothers in The Kinks.

"Sounds good, oh and just so you know, I've been using a fake name with these freaks," I said pulling out of the motel parking lot.

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"I dunno, I just didn't like the look of them," I said.

"Fair enough," Sam shrugged, "What is it? You know, so Dean - I mean Joey and I don't give us away."

"Deb Harry," I blushed hoping they wouldn't recognized the name.

Sam and Dean laughed and Dean went into a rendition of "One Way or Another" for the rest of the car ride.

I pulled up to the employee parking to find some official looking men talking to my boss and a couple other freaks.

"Check it out, 5-0," Dean said to Sam as they got out of the car.

Dean left to go check it out while Sam stood near the van and I searched through the pile of junk in my car to find my time card for work.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asked Sam, referring to the tiny clown woman who had just passed by.

I laughed, "Anyways, what's going on?"

"Two more murders last night, same deal as before, couple ripped to shreds, and they had their son with them," Dean said grimly.

"Who fingered a clown," Sam finished.

Dean looked at Sam awkardly and I tried not to laugh, "Yeah a clown who apparently vanished into thin air," he finished.

"Okay who cares, there's plenty of time for talking later, do you want jobs or do you want me to lose mine because I have to start in twenty minutes and I still haven't introduced you to my boss."

They both seemed a bit surprised when I spoke, almost like they had forgotten I was write there.

"Good idea," Sam said before grabbing my hand.

"What are you doing?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I am your boyfriend Deb," He laughed.

"Oh yeah," I said under my breath as the three of us walked over to my boss who had just finished talking to the detectives.

"Good Morning Mr. Cooper," I said cheerily.

He stared at my chest and then my face, "Who are you?" he grumbled.

"I'm Deb Harry, I work the funhouse and sometimes the games."

"Well what do you want? I'm busy."

"This is my boyfriend Ray Davies and his brother," they shook hands.

"So?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Well, I noticed you're hiring again and I was wondering if you would interview them, they don't have any experience but they are _very_ hard workers," I said as convincingly as possible.

Cooper pondered it a while before saying, "Yeah sure, I'll give 'em a shot, this way boys," he said before walking off in the direction of his trailer.

I sighed in relief, Sam squeezed my hand before letting go and following Mr. Cooper, Dean winked at me then walked away with Sam.

Running the funhouse was probably one of the worst jobs in the whole carnival and of course I got stuck with it today. About an hour into my shift I spotted Sam picking up trash and holding this little grey thing with red lights on it. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, he yelped and shoved the grey thin into his pocket as fast as he could.

"Hey there," I paused remembering his alias, "Ray, I assume you got the job?" I smiled.

"Yup, what do you do here?" he asked eyeing the funhouse.

"I usually run the funhouse but sometimes I get stuck on games, why?"

"You think you can get me into the funhouse?"

"Definitely," I said looking back towards the entrance where I collect tickets, "We've been pretty dead so you'll be one of the only people in there."

Sam and I walked back over to the funhouse entrance, I took my place behind the ticket desk and he walked in, leaving his garbage cleaning tools outside the door.

I put my feet up on the desk, leaned back and started counting the clouds, I had barely reached ten when someone smacked my legs off the desk.

Fearful it might be Cooper or some other crazy carnie, I jumped up and straightened my shirt.

"What the fuck?" I said as Dean started laughing, I slouched and sat back down, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Where's Sam?" he asked

"Right here," Sam poked his head through the entrance.

"Do you mind if we both look around?" Sam asked turning to me.

"Knock yourselves out," I leaned back once more and returned to my counting.

* * *

><p><strong>You better go review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the end of my shift, of course I still had to hang around for an hour and wait for Sam and Dean but at least I didn't have to work.

Before signing out, I swung by Mr. Cooper's trailer, I crept around the side, the soft grass making next to no noise as I approached the door. I knocked calmly, I figured that if he answered I would just be ask about Sam/Ray and Dean/Dave. I knocked a couple times and then tried the handle, it was open, "Mr. Cooper," I called, "Anybody home?" no answer. I moved quickly, I knew he kept an extra set of keys in his desk because he was always losing them. I opened the drawer with no problems, just then I head a knock at the door, I ducked and shoved the keys in my pants.

After few seconds, I crawled to the window and peeked out just in time to see one of the tiny clowns storming away from the trailer. I sighed with relief, then waited to make sure no one was near the trailer door and I slipped out and walked as fast as I could away from it.

I wandered through the crowded fair ground, it had picked up significantly since I finished my shift twenty minutes ago.

There were old people with their grandkids, cutesy, white-picket fence families, and my least favourite customers, flirty teenage couples.

Sometimes there were gangs of them, they's wander from game to game, trying to win their significant other a massive polyester walrus. It was ridiculous, I couldn't stand them, I was never like that in high school, I've actually never been like that, I've never had a real boyfriend, only one night stands.

As I sat there on a rock near the animal tent eating my cotton candy, I became truly depressed by the fact that I've never had a relationship lasting longer than twenty-four hours. It was quite pathetic actually, especially since I'm in my twenties; that's prime dating age. I haven't even had that many one night stands, I frowned as I plucked another piece of fluffy pink sugar from the paper cone and popped it in my mouth.

"Hey we're done for the day," I heard Sam say from behind me.

I turned around to look up at them, "Want some?" I offered my cotton candy before turning back to stare at the sun setting.

"Don't mind if I do," Dean said ripping off a large piece.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I grabbed the keys," I said before tearing off another wisp of cotton candy.

"Where are they?" Sam asked. "In my pants," I said reluctantly.

"Do we want to know why?" Sam asked, while Dean just stared at my crotch.

I crossed my legs before answering, "I thought someone was coming so I shoved them down my pants alright!"

"Mommy, look at the clown!" a tiny voice chimed nearby.

"What clown?" her mother asked, I looked towards the space between tents where the little girl was pointing, there was nothing there.

"I don't see why I have to come with you," I said from the driver's seat of my van, "Isn't this exactly the kind of thing you didn't want me involved in, like come on, I don't even know what you're looking for."

"We didn't have time to swing by the motel, and we need to keep this family safe and the only way to do that is a good old fashioned stakeout, alright?" Dean said forcefully.

"Personally I think it's really creepy, if they're in danger why don't you call the cops?"

"They can't help," Sam said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, you know, law enforcement, they're only trained to deal with psychos, but whatever," I shrugged sarcastically.

I undid my seatbelt and turned around in my seat and start to clamber towards the back seat.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked.

"Well, since I've been dragged her against my will, I might as well do something productive to pass the time," I laid down on the back bench seat of m van and Sam took my seat, "So I'll be taking a nap in the back seat, please don't steal my van and/or kidneys, rape and murder are also out of the question," I warned.

"You got it," Dean said.

I closed my eyes and tuned out the mumbling in the front seat; after what felt like forever - but was most likely a minute or two - I was still awake. I decided I might as well eavesdrop on the freaks I've been helping, "Dean, I cannot believe you told the blind guy about the homicidal phantom clown," Sam said in frustration.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal clown, I never said it was real," Dean said defensively, I then heard the same sound that had been running through my brain on repeat ever since the accident, the cocking of a hand gun.

I flinched, "Keep that down!" Sam scolded.

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned Bunker Brother's Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what," Dean said as though he were chatting about the weather.

"What?"

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something like that. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns," dean replied.

_I can't believe they're talking about spirits and phantom clown killers like they exist, what the Hell did I get mixed up in?_ I asked myself before falling into an uneasy slumber.

"Hey wake up and get ready to drive," Sam whispered quickly as he shook me awake.

I sat up just in time to see him and Dean enter the house we had been parked out front of for probably a couple hours now. I tried to look into the house, a light was on near the door, but I couldn't see anyone.

I jumped as a shot rang out, and glass shattered, I heard a woman yelling and Sam and Dean came running form the house.

They had barely gotten in the car and I had floored it; we had been driving for about two minutes in almost complete silence, the only sound was the bys ragged breathing.

"We gotta ditch this piece," Dean said finally breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" I said, not quite sure what he meant.

"We have to dump your car," he replied.

"Why? What are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked, just as confused as I was.

"They saw the plates, therefore we need to ditch the van."

"Are you out of your mind?" my voice raising several octaves from pure shock.

"Dean are you sure?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Yeah Sam, I'm sure," he paused, "Look Nancy I know you don't want to, especially since I'm the one telling you but, unless you want to have a criminal record, I suggest you ditch the van."

"Look Dean, I know you're a selfish, trigger happy lunatic, but I'm not going to do whatever you felons tell me to. This is the only thing I own other than my clothes so unless you plan on giving me a new vehicle I'm not ditching shit."

"We can get you a new van, an even better one, whaddaya say?" Dean offered.

"I say, I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of no where, and dependent on two nut jobs chasing a phantom clown of death," I said pulling the car over to the side of the road.

"You clearly don't trust us, not that you have any reason to," Sam started, "But we aren't the bad guys, you can go ahead thinking we're crazy but Dean wouldn't lie about something like this, so in all likelihood they did see the plates. Therefore our best plan is to hide your van and we have a friend who owns an auto place, so we can get you one for nothing. Hell if you want you can have the one we showed up in, as long as you drive us where we need to go first."

I sat with my hands on the steering wheel staring blankly out the windshield, I could use a change of scenery, especially after all of this craziness.

"Alright, but I don't want your van, I can just find something with the money you'll be paying me," I said turning around in my seat to face Dean. "Where are we ditching the car?" I asked.

I reached in my glovebox until I felt the back, I pulled my hand forward through the junk, scraping the contents into a duffle bag. My suitcase was back at the hotel so I only had to worry about carrying the random crap in the trunk and other compartments.

Once I had cleaned out my things, I tried to climb out of the ditch I slipped on some wet grass and fell backwards, whacking my head on the bumper.

I felt someone helping me up almost instantly, "You alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I replied hastily pulling my arm from his grip and almost falling back down again in a haze of dizziness.

"Let me see," Dean commanded, more than asked.

He looked closely at the back of my head, he moved my reddish-brown hair out of the way.

"There's a little bit of a scrape but I'm sure you'll be fine," he said smoothing my hair back down.

"Thanks for the diagnosis Grabby Magee," I said bluntly before successfully emerging from the ditch.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"Well, we still haven't found the sick bastard who's been murdering those families so, you're gonna have to stick around until we do," Dean replied.

I didn't say anything and I hung back as the boys talked in low voices, I was fed up with all their secrets and creepy motives but at the same time, I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

I tuned them out and walked mindlessly for a very long time, I simply watched their movements and tried not to hear them. Dean was slightly bowlegged, Sam was tall and slouchy, much taller than Dean, who wasn't exactly short but in comparison with Sam. They started bickering, I couldn't tell who was winning but I didn't care, then Sam was on his phone. Then they were back to discussing the kind of stuff I didn't want to hear.

Finally after walking for so long, Sam turned around and stopped walking, Dean did the same.

I caught up to them after a few seconds, "Do you still have those keys?" Sam asked.

* * *

><p><strong>One word guys: Review! Please (okay two words but whose counting :P)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"What exactly are you guys going to be looking for when we get there?" I asked pulling my hair into a ponytail. We had walked for about an hour before we got back to the motel, and they wanted me to take them to the carnival because I now had the keys.

"Just anything that can tell us who's been killing those families," Sam said.

"I wonder why it- I mean, they don't kill the children," Dean wondered.

"Why do you guys do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" They said almost in unison.

"You keep referring to the person killing these families as 'it' or 'what' it's kind of freaking me out," I stood in front of the beds where they were sitting.

"Do we? I hadn't noticed," Sam said casually.

I just shrugged, wondering whether I was reading to far into things, I often did, so I let it go and just sat on the chair by the desk.

"So should we head over now?" I asked, just wanting all of this to be over.

"Yeah, we might as well," Sam said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Alright, so who's gonna babysit the little lady?" Dean said once we got to the carnival parking lot.

"The little lady is gonna wait in the car," I said.

"No it's too dangerous for you to wait here by yourself, you're going with one of us," Dean said forcefully.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Sam shrugged.

"Seriously? Shouldn't you just ask me who I'd rather go with?" I asked as they pumped their fists before revealing their choice. Similar to when they played to see who got the bed first, Dean played scissors every time and lost.

"Okay you go with Dean," Sam said, "Now I'm going to Cooper's trailer and Dean is going to look for the murder weapon."

I looked through the ring of keys in my hand, Cooper's trailer key had a piece of tape on it, I unhooked it and handed it to him, "Here's the key for his trailer."

"Okay, where to?" I asked once Sam had walked away.

"The blind guy who throws knives, where's his tent?"

"You think he did it?" I asked.

"Not necessarily but he does have a lot of knives so it'd be a good place to hide a murder weapon."

"How will you know which one it is?"

Dean paused awkwardly, "Uh, the murderer used a brass knife, but don't mention why we need a brass knife, I don't want to freak him out."

Once we got to the trailer, I knocked on the door and Dean told the blind man what we needed.

He led us towards his practise tent, "Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I've got a brass one though, check that trunk," he tapped the lid of it with his cane.

Dean knelt down and opened it, inside was a red clown wig, Dean stood, "You?" he asked the man.

I stepped close to Dean, and the man took off his glasses and dropped his cane, his eyes went cloudy and it looked like he was melting, he waved at us before he disappeared from sight.

I stood staring at the place where the blind man had once stood, my draw dropped in shock and my hand flew up to cover it. Dean scrambled over to the door of the trailer and fumbled to try and undo the latch.

Something whizzed past me and I felt a stinging in my arm as it started to bleed, I looked around to try and figure out what had hit me. Then I heard another whirring sound, I whipped my head around just in time to see a knife stick in the door next to Dean's head.

"What the fuck Nancy? Get over here!" Dean hollered as he finally got the door unlatched. I ran over to him and sprinted out the door, with him scrambling behind me.

I ran towards Cooper's trailer until I heard a thud behind me, I turned around and saw Dean sprawled out on the ground.

"Hurry up!" I whispered hurriedly, "He-it, I mean he, might come back!" I shook my head, as I fumbled with the words to describe what I had seen.

Dean got to his feet and brushed himself off before he walked quickly to catch up with me. I turned around and bumped right into Sam, "Hey! So, Cooper think I'm a Peeping Tom, but it's not him," Sam sighed.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere," Dean looked around warily.

"Did she...?" Sam asked nodding in my direction but still speaking to Dean.

"Uh, yeah, but we'll figure that out later," Dean replied.

Sam shrugged, "Did you get the-"

"The brass blades? No, it's been one of those days."

"Seriously?" I blurted out causing the the brothers to look my way in alarm, "What the fresh Hell was that?"

"Look we don't have very much time to give you the whole speech so, for now all you need to know is that it's dangerous, okay?" Dean said harshly.

I gulped nervously before nodding meekly, "I've got an idea, let's go," Sam said with determination before walking in the direction of the funhouse.

"Okay Nancy, you go with Dean and look for the blind guy, I'll go this way, I need to find something," Sam turned and started walking the opposite direction.

I turned back to Dean once Sam had left but I couldn't see him, "Dean?" I said not wanting to move fore fear of being found by the _thing_.

"Do you mind keeping up?" Dean peeked around the corner.

I walked over to him and we both walked side by side, Dean looking all over the place, examining every nook and cranny while I just stared at my feet.

Dean must have noticed my fear because he patted me on the back, "Trust me, you really have nothing to be scared as long you're with me or my brother."

"Thanks," I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

We had just about gone around the whole funhouse when we came around a corner to find Sam struggling with one of the pipes on the organ.

"Hey, where is it?" Sam asked, wincing as he pulled harder on the pipe.

"I don't know I mean shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean glanced over his shoulder worriedly.

I screamed in shock as a knife pinned my t-shirt to the wall behind me, "It came from over there!" I told the boys and pointed in the direction the knife came from. No sooner had I ratted out the freaky blind monster, than he had thrown a knife a little too close to my side. The blood started pouring and I jumped away from the wall ripping the knife from my side. The pain was excruciating as I staggered from the wall with two holes in my shirt and one in my side.

I left the funhouse carefully clutching my side, blood squelching between my fingers. I sat on the grass and leaned against the wall, "911, what's your emergency?" the man on the other end of the phone line asked.

"Ambulance, police, Cooper Carnival, hurry," I panted before laying down on the grass and closing my eyes.

I awoke to the sound of sirens, a paramedic ran up to me, he kept talking but I was too tired and sore to answer, I just turned over on my good side and ignored him.

"Is she with you?" I heard the paramedic ask someone.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend," Sam said, sticking to the story we had used to get him and Dean jobs.

"Will she be okay?" Dean asked.

"We need to take her to the hospital so are you..?" The paramedic asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm her brother," I heard him reply confidently.

"Alright, you can ride in the ambulance but we only have room for one, so family is priority, hop in, her boyfriend can follow us, that okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's great let's go," Dean said.

I felt myself being lifted onto a stretcher, I opened my eyes and saw the inside of the ambulance and Dean climbing in after me.

"Did you get him?" I asked Dean.

"Get who sis?" Dean winked and made sure I saw.

"Good," I smiled, "How long will I have to stay in the hospital?" I asked the paramedic on my other side.

"It depends on what the doctor say but I'd say you can probably leave tomorrow afternoon, it's only a flesh wound, a deep one but not very serious."

The boys visited on and off during my stay at the hospital which lasted no more than a day and a half -thanks to overcrowding. When I was finally ready to leave, they picked me up and took me to the motel where we had stayed, they let me pack up my things, which I was grateful they hadn't touched. Then they drove me to the Roadhouse, I refused to go in and they refused to let me leave without taking their van, claiming they could find their own way home. After an awkward good bye, the boys thanked me for my help and gave me a slew of random cell phone numbers to call if I ever needed any help. Which, considering all that I had seen, I prayed would never happen.

A/N: please review, and the story is not over yet, even though this is my first update in a while, I will be posting more soon 


End file.
